In Safe Hands
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Something struck his soul as he watched her terrorridden face cry out to her lord. That something was what drove him to beat Sesshoumaru to the edge of cliff and leap off. [Rin gives Naraku something no one was expecting] One Shot.


**In Safe Hands**

**by**

**PND**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**

**Word count: 663**

**Characters: Rin, Naraku, Others playing minor parts**

**Description: Something struck his soul as he watched her terror-ridden face cry out to her lord. That something was what drove him to beat Sesshoumaru to the edge of cliff and leap off. Rin gives Naraku something no one was expecting**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything in forever. I've been busy? Not really, just lazy. This is to make up for me not updating my other junk, which I plan to do soon! Anyway, this idea has been swimming around in my head for a few weeks and I finally decided to write it…sadly it didn't turn out that well, but hey, who cares? It only took twenty minutes…and everyone is OOC! On to the story!**

* * *

They were in the heat of battle. Naraku wasn't exactly sure what had started this fight; it hadn't been him for once. He was reconstructing himself after a lucky hit from Inuyasha's sword managed to blow apart the bottom half of his body. His skin and bones knitted together quickly and in no time he was good as new. Inuyasha was cursing the situation out loud as Sesshoumaru showed up five minutes into the fight. He must have been fairly close because, Naraku noted, the green imp was with him. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Hair whipped across his face as he turned towards the direction that the scream came from. What was that child doing here? Sesshoumaru always kept her out of danger whatever the cost. He probably believed in that stupid human phrase "out of sight, out of mind" and was content leaving the little girl behind in the care of one of his demonic followers. Bringing her to the battlefield was most unlike him.

Naraku had never truly seen the girl in person--usually through Kanna's mirror. However, he knew the youthful purity of her voice and her image. He noticed with some distaste, watching the girl's arms flail as she tried to regain her balance, that she was growing out of the sweet girl-child stage and would soon be nearing adulthood. She would be quite the beauty from the looks of it. No wonder Sesshoumaru kept her out of harm's way.

Except for right now of course…

She had been standing away from the battle near on a cliff ledge, watching the fight from afar. A stray kaze no kizu of Inuyasha's had struck the ground, crumbling the cliff ledge. Naraku watched as the ground beneath her feet became jagged as it broke apart, tearing itself from the rest of the rock face. Something struck his soul as he watched her terror-ridden face cry out to her lord. That something was what drove him to beat Sesshoumaru to the edge of cliff and leap off.

Her death scream was cut short as she suddenly found herself in a pair of sturdy arms, moving up and over the side of the monstrous cliff. Naraku stopped as he came face to face with the ragtag cluster of dumbfounded humans and irate demons. Naraku narrowed his eyes in thought as he considered an excuse for his actions.

"The girl is more valuable to me alive when I—" he was cut short as the girl in his arms began to squirm and twist. In a heartbeat her arms were around the stunned hanyou's neck and she buried her face in the crook of it only to start sobbing.

Sesshoumaru had been advancing, sword drawn. A few whispered words escaped the child's lips and he stopped to listen to them. His own eyes held a half second's surprise in them before he recovered his intent look.

His chest was wet with tears as the child cried into his shoulder. Her arms tightened around his neck and she looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "Thank you for saving Rin," she murmured, loosening her hands from his shoulders. She kissed his cheek and moved out of the staggered demon's arms, running to Sesshoumaru.

_That was rather embarrassing_, Naraku thought as the two groups stared at him. Rin was now safely behind Sesshoumaru, who was just standing there, watching him carefully. Inuyasha looked ready to attack again and did so, running at Naraku, sword drawn. Naraku conjured up a miasma, dispersing his attacker and made his escape, rather perturbed about the girl.

He smirked to himself and touched his cheek in the safety of his cloud. What a strange girl that Rin was. His lips widened into a smile. Perhaps he could use her in the future…

The way she spoke was absolutely charming.

Maybe he should teach Kanna to speak like that. Maybe not…

Yes, Naraku decided, he definitely would see that little girl again.

* * *

_Lo es el fin._


End file.
